Pokemon Academy
by WolfWarrior1
Summary: Taylor is one of 3,000 freshman invited to study at Pokemon Academy, the most prestigeous school in all of the regions. With her team of loyal (well mostly) Pokemon, will she survive.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Disclamer- I do not own Pokemon, i do however own Taylor Smith, and Voltaire's personality.

* * *

Dear Miss Smith,

I't is with great pleasure, that I Robert Hall, extend to you an invitation to attend Pokémon Academy. You are one of the 3,000 trainers, coordinators, breeders etc., chosen to achieve academic excellence through our scholarship program. Enclosed in this packet is an enrollment form, a list of requirements you must have to qualify for the scholarship, a packet containing information about the school, and a list of rules and regulations.

Yours Sincerely,

Robert Hall'

* * *

Taylor blinked, and read over the letter again. Is this real? She glanced at the neat signature on the bottom of the paper, looked pretty real to her. Scholarship? Pokémon Academy? This had better not be some sick joke.

She set down the letter and picked up the orange packet, containing all the paper the had previously been mentioned. Grabbing one of them, she pulled it out and looked at it. "Scholarship Requirements" read the title in large black letters at the top, she scanned the document.

'In order to qualify for a Pokémon academy scholarship, the student must:

'Have a team of six Pokémon

'Have six Pokémon in reserve for later use

'(For trainers) must have collected 8 gym badges from any region

'(For coordinators) must have 5 ribbons from any region'

Taylor read over the remaining requirements, and decided that she fit them. she had more than enough Pokemon, she glanced over the paper, at the sleeping Luxio at the end of the bed. It growled softly as if knowing in it's sleep that it was being watched. Taylor returned her attention to the packet and fished out another paper. After studying the paper she came to the conclusion that these were the rules of the academy, might as well study up now.

'No more than 1 Pokémon is allowed out of it's Poke ball at a time unless instructed otherwise by a teacher or staff member'

Taylor looked back at the Luxio, Voltaire he liked to be called, and decided this was a good the Spark Pokemon didn't enjoy being put in his Pokeball. Voltaire growled again, this time louder, his way of saying stop watching me you weirdo. Taylor looked back down at the paper and read on.

'No male students allowed in the female dorms after 9:30 p.m, and vice versa

'No student is allowed off campus during school days

'Fighting is strictly prohibited at Pokemon, and non approved Pokemon battles can result in dorm arrest, campus probation, school suspension, or expulsion'

Seems fair enough. She suddenly felt someone glaring daggers at her from behind the paper, she lowered the paper and saw Voltaire, glaring at her with a nasty scowl on his face.

"Can I help you?" Taylor asked him.

"Your creepy staring woke me up." He answered in plain English. She's had him since he was a young Shinx, and he picked up on a few things, so after a while she taught him how to speak properly, and he used that knowledge to insult her on a daily basis.

"I looked at you, I didn't stare at you, and you obviously wasn't asleep if you could telling I was looking at you." Taylor replied. Voltaire rolled his yellow eyes and hopped of the bed, stretching out his joints before strutting out of the room, in search of food proabably.

"Weirdo," she heard him huff under his breath as he exited the room. She sighed and looked back down at the packet. Voltaire was her strongest Pokemon, but did she really want him to come to school with her.

"Taylor," She heard him whine from the kitchen.

"Ugh, what?" She called back.

"Get off your ass and feed me." Taylor sighed.

"You know where the food is, you know how to pour it, get it yourself." She shouted back.

"I'll make annoying sounds." The Electric type threatened.

"Voltaire." Taylor warned.

She heard him take in a deep breath before he let out a high pitched, nasally, "MEOW!"

"Godammit!" Taylor growled, got off her bed and stomping into the kitchen. She found Voltaire lying on his back, legs in the air, giving her smug look.

"Feed me." He said. Taylor rolled her eyes, and walked past him.

"Ow! You bitch." Voltaire hissed when Taylor "accidentally" stepped on his tail.

"Whoops, sorry." Taylor opened a cabinent, and pulled out a box of Pokechow, and filled Voltaire's bowl. Voltaire grinned, and dug in, stuffing his face.

"So," Voltaire said between bites. "What were all those papers for?"

"If been invited to attend Pokemon Academy." Voltaire blinked, staring at her.

"Wow, they must be really desperate if they invited you in."

"Shut the hell up." She muttered. She sighed, looking at him. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Voltaire asked, pushing his now empty bowl aside.

"Do you want to go to Pokemon Academy?" Taylor asked. "You're apart of my team, I can't just make a descision without consulting you guys." Voltaire shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not, it's better than laying around this dump all day." He laid his head on his paws.

"True." Taylor muttered. "I guess I'll ask the adults if I can go, it's their choice in the end."

"Well, if they say no, they'll be in for a shocking surprise." Voltaire smirked.

"Lame."

"Oh, shut the hell up, I'm an electric type, it works!"


	2. Chapter 2: First day, first class

Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Voltaire's personality, Taylor, Heck, Floyd, Felix, and Rory. Hey if I owned Pokemon, Ash wouldn't still be ten, Brock would still be here, and Gary would have sooo many more appearances. I also don't own the song "Born this Way" Lady Gaga does.

* * *

**Week 1, Monday**

"_I'm beautiful in my way  
Cause Arceus makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way_"

Voltaire howled as loud as he possibly could. Taylor sat next to him, giving him a death glare. She let out sigh, and looked out the window in wonder. They were coming up on the main gate of Pokémon Academy, it was a large steel gate with the school's coat of arms was on the front for all to see, a shield with split in for, a picture of a Machamp's head in the upper left corner, a picture of a Lucario head in the box next to it, a picture of an Alakazam head under it, and and a picture of a Gardevior head next to it. "Strength, Bravery, Intelligence, and Integrity".

The gate opened and the car pulled forward, and into the academy. As far as she could tell there were five buildings on campus, and they were head towards the larges one, which she assumed to be the main building. They stopped in front of the massive building. She exited the car, Voltaire hopping out after her and took a seat next to her staring up at the building with wide eyes.

"Wooooooah." He said lowly, he looked around. "Nice digs."

Taylor's aunt and uncle exited the car, grabbing her luggage, giving hugs and kisses goodbye, and wishing her luck on her studies. They offered to accompany her into tone building, but she turned them down, wanting to get used to idea of being on her own.

"Well let's get going." Taylor urged, Voltaire stood, following the trainer into the building.

The inside of the massive building was filled with copious amounts of students, from startled freshman running around trying to find what classes they'll be in so they wouldn't be late later on, to seasoned seniors walking around with cool calm smiles, catching up with friends and laughing. The girl and the Luxio quickly, and quietly passed all the hustle and bustle, heading up the stairs.

After walking down the long, winding hallways with no luck, and getting a few directions from a few nice juniors with electric Pokémon, and within a few minutes they arrived at the administrative office. The high-strung, and weary secretary gave Taylor her schedule and dorm room number. And with that Taylor was off.

* * *

'555' read the number on the door. Both Taylor and Voltaire stood outside the door.

"Do you think our roommate smells like cheese?" Voltaire asked out of the blue. Taylor looked down at him, and he shrugged. "It's a good question." She sighed, and pulled out her key card, swiping it and unlocking the door, pushing it open.

There was already someone in the room, a girl with long black hair had her back to her as she dug around in her suitcase on the floor. A Gallade sat on the bed on the right side of the room, looking down at the girl. The girl suddenly looked up, glanced at the Gallade before standing and turning around. She had bright green eyes, and a large goofy grin on her face.

"Hi." She said throwing her hands. "I'm Rory." Rory smiled, somehow, got wider as she motioned towards the Psychic/Fighting type sitting on the bed."And that's Kinifee (sounds exactly how it looks)." The Gallade smiled calmly and nodded a greeting.

"Kinifee?" Taylor questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the sound 'knife' makes if the 'k' isn't silent." Rory shrugged. "He likes it."

"Okay..." Taylor said slowly. "I'm Taylor, and this is Voltaire." She pointed at the Luxio, who had left her side, and was making himself at home by lying on the bed on the left.

"Hey." Voltaire muttered sleepily.

"Nice to meet you." Rory shook her hand, noticed the watch on her wrist. "Holy crap is it eight o clock already? Classes start today at 8:30!"

"WHAT?!" Taylor shouted.

"But I don't want to go to school." Voltaire whined rolling around on the bed.

"I will put you in the Pokeball." Taylor threatened. Voltaire sat up and gave her a dirty look, leaping off the bed.

The two girls ran out of the room, down the nearly deserted hallway, down the stairs, and out of the girls' dormitory. The ran across the field leading to the main building with their Pokémon by their sides.

"What class do you have?" Rory shouted to her.

"Battling 101." Taylor answered. Rory stopped, and Taylor nearly ran into her.

"So do I." Rory thought for a second. "Where is that class by the way?"

"Uh..." Taylor took her schedule out of her pocket. "The Gymnasium."

"Well, then we are going in the wrong direction."

* * *

The girls arrived at the large gym after nearly twenty minutes of looking with five minutes to spare. They quickly slipped in, taking a seat in the bleachers with the rest of the students. The teacher was a big burly man with scruffy brown hair, and a matching beard. He had a stocky Machamp at his side, which crossed both sets of it's arms and scowled at the intimidated students. The bell rang the man smirked.

"I am Mr. Solomon, but you may call me 'Coach' or 'Solomon', no in between. I will be your Battling 101 teacher, I will teach you everything you need to know about battling for the next year. After that I will hand you off to Coach Mullins. while you here you will put into groups of fives, they will be your battling team, you will be on this team for the entire year." Solomon pulled out a clipboard, and began calling out names. "In team 1, Jade Hamilton, Ryan Johnson..." Taylor tuned out the muscular man, and began talking to Rory. The strange girl wasn't so bad, and was actually pretty fun to talk to, though every other sentence was something random.

"In team 5, Rory Carson, Felix Bates, Taylor Smith, Hector Jones, and Floyd Jones." Taylor felt Rory grab her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yay, we're in the same group!" Rory let go of her and stood, pulling Taylor up with her, dragging her up to the top of the bleachers. A group of three boys sat looking around, waiting for there remaining teammates to show. Rory dragged Taylor to them, Kinifee and Voltaire following behind them, Voltaire snickering at the forceful treatment of his trainer.

"I'm going to assume you guys are Felix, Hector and Floyd." Taylor grumbled when Rory let go of her.

"I'm Hector, but you can call me Heck." The boy in the middle introduced himself, smiling politely. He head reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. "And this is my younger brother Floyd." He pointed to the boy on his left, who sat with his arms crossed and a nasty scowl on his face, he looked like Heck but was almost half his height, maybe a bit taller, and had freckles dusting his cheeks. "Don't mind him he's always grumpy." Floyd muttered something incoherent, and pouted a bit.

"I'm Felix." The boy on Beck's right spoke up. He had dark brown hair, hazel colored eyes and tan skin. "Nice to meet you." The two girls introduced themselves, they all sat and talked for a bit. Taylor that Floyd and Heck were from New Bark Town in Johto, Felix traveled from Sunny shore in Sinnoh, and Rory also hailed from Sinnoh, but from Solaceon.

"Wait your from Kanto right?" Floyd questioned. Taylor nodded. "How did you get a Shinx as you first Pokémon?"

"He was imported from Sinnoh, by professor Oak to study the living habits of a domesticated Shinx and it's evolutions. When I got to his lab, he had run out of Chamander, the Pokémon I originally wanted, and gave me him instead."

"Nice," Felix commented. "I think Shinx and it's evolutions are awesome, I really wish I had caught one on my journey." He reached out and gently stroke the developing mane of Voltaire, who had sat down next him.

"Hey, hands of the merchandise!" Voltaire growled snapping at the hand. Felix put his hands up, inching away from the Pokémon.

"You might want to rethink that decision." Taylor muttered, as the other three laughed before a whistle cut through the air stopping all conversation in the gym.

"OK, now that you're all acquainted, we can get started. Throughout this entire year you will train with each other, make each other stronger. Every Friday, you will choose one person from your team to battle another person from another team, you cannot choose the same person twice in a row, the team that wins gets a point. The teams with the most points at the end of the year wins a special prize at the end of the year." Solomon explained. "Today, however, you are going have a practice battle. You will each pick someone to represent your team in a one-on-one Pokemon battle. You have ten minutes to choose."

"Well who's gonna go and potentially get their ass kicked on the first day?" Floyd grumbled, Heck shot him a glare, which made the shorter boy shrug. "What?" Floyd did have a point though, no one wanted to have to battle and loose on the first day.

"I'll go." Felix offered. "I think my Prinplup is pretty strong. He should be able to hold his own."

"Okay then," Floyd said straightening up. "All in favor of sending Felix into the fray, say 'aye'."

"Aye." Everyone, expect for Felix said.

"Wait no, it's was just a suggestion, you guys don't have to send me in." Felix said.

"Too late." Was Floyd's response.

"Hey Coach! We have our first battler picked out." Rory shouted, pointing to the brunette.

"Good." Solomon called back, "Now we can get started." He pulled out his clipboard again. "First up we have, Team 1 vs. Team 5."

"Wow, and here I thought you'd be the last person up for an ass kicking." Floyd said lowly, Heck punched him in the arm. "Ow. What the hell? I'm just speakin' the truth."

"Just go before he opens his mouth again." Heck sighed. Felix nodded, standing and trotting down the bleachers and onto the field.

"Good luck!" Voltaire called in a mocking tone.

"Nice to see you have a supportive team Mr. Bates." Solomon smirked, and his Machamp let out a deep chuckle. "Team 1 are you ready?" A girl walked down from the bleachers, and stood on the other side of the field. Solomon stood on the sidelines. "This will be a one-on-one battle between Mr. Bates and Ms. Hamilton. Begin."

"Prinplup, I choose you!" Felix through out a Pokeball, and the Penguin Pokémon materialized on the battle field. The girl smirked, which made Felix uneasy.

"Elect abuzz, go!" She threw out a Pokeball and the Electric Pokémon materialized smirking evilly at the water type.

"Oh crap." Felix muttered. "Stupid type advantage. Prinplup, BubbleBeam!"

"Dodge it and use Thundershock!" The Electabuzz dodged the attack with ease and sent out a powerful Thundershock.

"Dodge." But Prinplup was too slow, taking the bulk of the attack, but stayed standing. "Prinplup use Shadow Claw." Prinplup's flipper turned black before he ran at the Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz take the hit." The girl shouted. Felix stood shocked, she was letting him take the hit? The Shadow Claw hit Elect abuzz full on, but only sent the Electric type a few steps back. "Electra buzz, full power Thunder Punch!" Electricity surrounded the smirking Pokémon's fist before it ran at Prinplup.

"Dodge it!" Felix shouted desperately, but the attack connected, sending Prinplup to the floor, unconscious.

"Winner, Team 1." Solomon shouted. Felix sighed, returning his Prinplup.

"Get some rest buddy," He muttered, walking up up the bleachers to his team, while the girls team came down to congratulate her.

"Booooo." He heard Floyd call.

"Floyd!" Heck elbowed his brother, "You did great Felix, if it wasn't for the type advantage, you would've won." Felix plopped down beside him.

"Yeah, you were awesome." Rory gave him a double thumbs up.

"You're a pretty good trainer." Taylor nodded. "And you'll get better."

"Okay everyone!" They heard Coach Solomon shout. "That was a pretty first battle. But we can all do better. I going to pretty much map out our weeks during this class." He looked down at his clipboard. "Monday will be teaching day, on Mondays I will teach everything you need to know about battling. Tuesday will be group training day, you will get in your groups and train together, Wednesday will be Physical Fitness day, can't have a strong Pokémon without a strong trainer to guide it, Thursday will be another group training day, and Friday will be challenge day." He paused letting the students soak in the information. "We will work hard in this class, I will turn you all into very strong trainers, by the time I'm done with you, some of you will qualify for AP Battling 102." Some of the students gasped. "As some of you may know, I coach the Junior Varsity Battling Team, while you all may not qualify because you're freshman, I can still put in a good word for you with the higher ups." The students began nodding and whispering to each other before the bell rang. "Alright, to your next class, and remember to bring some Gym Clothes on Wednesday!" Solomon shouted after them as the freshman ran off the bleachers and out of the gym.

"Good luck!" Solomon called to the retreating forms of his students. "You're gonna need it."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting used to it

Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon (if I did we'd probably be cancelled because, well, I have been known to use some crude language in my creations), I do however own Taylor, Rory, Felix, Floyd, and Heck, and other OCs you might find in this chapter.

(By the way don't expect any Pokemon from Pokemon: Black and White. I haven't played the games nor have I seen the Best Wishes series, as far as the story goes there is no Unova, and don't get pissy. I've been a fan of Pokemon for a long time, and I've really began to dislike it as they go on, I started to loose interest halfway through Diamond and Pearl, and was getting second thoughts about writing this if I had to include Pokemon from the new region too, but thought "to hell with Unova", and wrote it using only Pokemon from the previous four regions,

And now that I'm done ranting, on with the story!)

* * *

**Week 1, Thursday **

"Again, sorry about that." Felix apologized to Heck for the fifth time in 15 minutes. He, Heck, Floyd, Rory, Taylor and, of course, Voltaire were all entering the main building after, finishing their first peroid, Battling 101, in the gym.

"It's fine Felix, it was mostly my fault anyway." Heck replied with a reassuring smile, rubbing his temple gently.

"But it was Prince (Felix's Prinplup) that spooked your Onix." Felix muttered sheepishly.

"It's okay, really." Heck nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taylor asked with caution. "You hit the ground pretty hard."

"And you landed on your head." Rory added nonchalantly, before grinning. "But hey, it cushioned your fall." The other four trainers turned to look at the dark haired girl. "...what?"

Floyd was the first to shake off the awkwardness, "And you fell from the head of a giant rock snake. Aren't Onix like 28 feet tall on average or something?"

"Yeah," Voltaire spoke up, "It looked like it should've been on 'Jackass' or something." The five trainers all looked down at the lightning cat. "...what? I watch TV sometimes."

"I'm fine." Heck huffed, pouting a bit. "Let's just get to class." And with that the six split up, the boys heading down one hall, while the girls and the Pokemon headed down another. After seeing where all of her classes were, Taylor discovered she had three classes with her roommate, Battling 101, Biology (which they were now headed to), and Geography (which didn't come until after lunch).

"Isn't it great we have more than one class together!" Rory said with her goofy grin, wrapping an arm around Taylor's shoulders and pulling her into a one armed hug as the rounded the corner and came upon the science hallway.

"Uh...yeah?" Taylor responded, or rather questioned. Rory's behavior was strange but she thought that with time she'd get used to it. Rory was a bit of a change from the peaceful, quietness of Pallet Town, but they were living together, so it was either get used to it or sleep outside.

The three arrived at their designated classroom, slipping into the back, Taylor and Rory took a lab table in the back, while Voltaire simply laid down besides his trainer's desk.

"Good morning students!" Ms. Grey said happily to the class.

"Good morning Ms. Grey!" The students (with the exception of Taylor, who hated science with a passion) greeted as the slender young woman strolled behind a large desk at the front of the classroom. Ms. Grey smiled brightly, she absolutely loved teaching.

"Now that we have all of those boring, first day introductions out of the way, we can get down to learn." A few of the students groaned after she finished the sentence, making her chuckle lightly. "Don't worry, I will try to make this class as fun as possible." A few of the students smiled at the thought of such a boring subject being made fun. "Though for now, I would like a volunteer." A few of the teacher's pets, and the overly excited Rory raised their hands into the air. Ms. Grey looked through the students, before a certain Luxio lying on the floor next to a table, a bored look on it's face, glancing up a bit she saw that the Luxio's trainer had a blank expression on her face, staring ahead, seemingly not paying attention. "Taylor."

"Huh?" Taylor was knocked out of her daydream by the sound of her name being called, causing a few students to snicker.

"Taylor, would you and your Pokemon please come up to the front?" Taylor nodded, standing slowly, but power walked to the front of the classroom, Voltaire on her heels. She stopped in front of the large desk, watching as Ms. Grey cleared papers away from the center of the desk. The young teacher glanced over the side of the desk and down at Voltaire, who looked up at her with a bit of a glare in his golden eyes. "Could you please hop up on the desk?" Voltaire raised an eyebrow, but complied, standing back on his hind legs, he gripped the edge of the tall desk with his forelegs and hoisted himself onto it, grumbling to humself (slipping a bit, and growling at Taylor when she tried to grab him, and also getting a few laughs from the class), he sat in the center of the desk, looking out at the students.

"Now," Ms. Grey moved to the front of the desk, motioning towards Voltaire. "Can anyone but Taylor tell me what the name of the Pokemon is?"

One guy raised his hand and answered before he could get called upon, "A Luxio."

"Correct." Ms. Grey smiled, turning back towards Taylor. "Now what is another name Luxio go by?"

"Uhhhh, 'The Spark Pokemon'?" Taylor answered in an unsure tone. Ms. Grey nodded.

"Correct. Now what do you evolve into?" This time she turned towards Volatire himself.

"Luxay." He answered in a 'duh' tone, a few of the students laughed.

"And what did you evolve from?"

"A Shinx."

"An adorable Shinx." Taylor muttered, a few more students began laughing when Voltaire growled.

"Now who can tell me what region Shinx and it's evolution usually come from?"

"Sinnoh." A girl from the front row spoke up.

"Correct again." Ms. Grey praised. "The point of this exercise is to find out what you know about a certain Pokemon. We will does this once a week until everyone in the class has introduced one of their Pokemon. At the end of the year, you will write an essay on the Pokemon you have introduced, this essay will include everything about their species, this essay will be your final grade, and and your final test grade, I suggest you start on it early before so you will have nothing to worry about when the time comes." The sound of the bell ringing ended her speech, and the students began packing up. Ms. Grey said her goodbyes, as Voltaire hopped off the desk, quickly trotting down the aisle, passing Taylor's table so the trainer could grab her backpack, and say goodbye to Rory.

The Electric type and the Kanto native exited the classroom and entered the hustle and bustle that was the hallway.

"That was weird." Voltaire mumbled as they headed up some stairs to get the the Math hallway, Algebra was up next.

Taylor nodded, replying with a simple, "Yup."

* * *

(Later that day)

Our favorite five trainers sat next to the edge of one of the school's pools. There were two, both the size of a football field, one was outside of the gym, and the other (the one they're at) was on the inside of the gym, but in a different room. It was lunch time, and the students ate quickly, feeding their Pokemon before they went off exploring the campus some more. After finding out that the school pools were open to the students during lunch and after class ended they decided to spend the remainder of their lunch break, hanging by the pool. Heck's Gyarados, Karl, was hanging around beneath the surface of the water, Taylor's Vaporeon, Blue, and her Dragonair, Blizzard splashed each other playfully, Felix's Prinplup, Prince was racing against Rory's Buizel, Shotgun. Floyd had no water Pokemon, saying he had a bad experience with them and to just leave it at that.

"Taylor," Heck turned to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong with your Dragonair?" Heck asked, Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"No, why?"

"Well he keeps running into the edge of the pool, and he doesn't look like he's gonna stop." They all turned to the edge of the pool, and Blizzard was indeed repeatedly swimming head-first into the side of the pool. Taylor sighed, walking up to the edge of the pool, she kneeled down and stuck her arm out, Blizzard climbed onto her arm, making his way up to her shoulders, wrapping his long body around her shoulders, like a scarf of sorts.

"Dude, what's up with your Dragonair?" Floyd asked, eyeing the trainer as she began to inspect the dragon type for injury.

"Nothing he's just a bit slow." Taylor responded as Blizzard moved from her shoulders, and onto the floor, curling up.

"You mean stupid." Voltaire muttered.

"Shut up." Taylor grumbled.

"Wait, if your Dragonair is stupid, how did it evolve?" Floyd questioned as Rory began playing with the dragon type.

"It evolved accidentally." Voltaire said before Taylor could answer. "Only a really stupid Pokemon could evolve on accid-" Voltaire was cut off when a water gun hit him square in the face, causing him to shriek and jump backwards, right into Floyd. Shotgun the Buizel began laughing loudly.

"HEY!" Voltaire sputtered running to the edge of the pool.

"Bui, Buizel Buizel Bui." Shotgun laughed.

"I will Thunder shock you so bad, you won't be able to tell a Pichu from an Ursaring!" Voltaire shouted back.

"Buizel, Zel Buizel." Shotgun replied in a challenging tone.

"Don't think I won't!" Voltaire growled. He looked down at the water, and back up at Shotgun, who was by now halfway across the pool, before turning back to the humans. "Go get him."

"What?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"Why can't you get him?"

"Because," the Spark Pokemon started. "I'm a cat, we don't swim."

"I'm not gonna chase down a Buizel because your ego has been bruised, and I don't Rory will really appreciate me trying to-" Taylor stopped and glanced at Rory, only to find the trainer was baby talking her Dragonair. "Uhh scratch that, anyway I'll be soaking wet, I can't go to class like that." Taylor had barely finished the sentence before she had to dodge a thunderbolt aimed directly her.

"Nice aim." Floyd commented as Voltaire began chasing his trainer around the edge of the pool. His brother turned to look at him.

"Where you just born tap dancing on people's misery?" Heck asked.

"Yup."

"Are you insane!?" Taylor shouted to the Pokémon chasing her.

"Just a bit." Voltaire replied calmy, charging another thunderbolt. Taylor saw this and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win." Taking a deep breath, Taylor jumped into the pool. When she came back up to the surface, Voltaire was sitting on the the edge.

"See, was that so hard."

"I hate you a lot sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4: DID

Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon (if I did Dawn probably would've died in "The Rise of Darkrai, not cause I don't like her, but because it would've made the plot ten times more interesting) I do however own Voltaire's personality, or any other pokemon OC personality, Taylor, Rory, Felix, Floyd and Heck.

(This chapter is for a friend of mine's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)

* * *

Week 1, Friday

"Taylor...Taylor, helloooooo..." Rory scratched her head, and poked her sleeping roommate again. "Taylor, time to wake up." Instead of waking up the other girl, Voltaire lifted his head.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, standing and stretching.

"Trying to wake up Taylor." Rory answered, poking Taylor again.

"Oh well then stop trying, she can sleep through anything," Voltaire muttered, but thought for a second. "Unless..." Voltaire took a deep breath, and trotted up to Taylor's head, before he let his deep breath right as Taylor was breathing.

Voltaire had only barely moved out of the way when Taylor sat up, coughing violently.

"Oh my Entei, what died!?" She gagged.

"Your welcome." Voltaire said as he hopped off the bed.

"Yay, you're awake!" Rory announced excitedly.

"Yes Rory, I'm awake." Taylor groaned getting out of bed. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. '6:30' it read. "Why am I up so early?"

"It's Friday, battling day, we have to get to the gym an hour earlier." Rory explained. Taylor sighed.

"Suddenly TGIF isn't a good thing."

* * *

The girls, and Voltaire, arrived at the gym an hour and a half before school started. Heck, Floyd and Felix all sat in the first row, with the shortest of the three, sleeping.

"Hey guys." Heck yawned.

"Hi!" Rory greeted them enthusiasticly, Floyd groaned.

"That girl is too happy." He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Okay guys," Felix stood up. "We gotta talk strategy, who's gonna battle today?" No one spoke up.

"Hmm, guess no one wants to follow your example and get their ass handed to them."

"Shut up Floyd." Heck muttered.

"Oh well then I guess you want to go."

...

"That's what I thought."

"Why don't you go?" Taylor asked.

"My Croconaw is in the infirmary, and he's my strongest Pokemon." Floyd said simply.

"I thought you said you had no water Pokemon." Felix questioned.

"I don't consider Hercules (his Croconaw) to be a water Pokemon."

"Wait but you said you had a bad experience with water Pokemon."

"Yeah, but when we went to get our starters Chikorita bit him, so he took Totodile, because I took Cyndaquil." Heck explained.

"That Chikorita was an asshole." Floyd grumbled, as more students began to enter the gym.

"So, anyway, who's fighting?" Taylor asked.

"What about you?" Heck shrugged.

"Well..." Taylor looked at Voltaire.

"No." The cat like Pokemon said without opening his eyes.

"There we go." Taylor mumbled. "What about you Heck?"

"I don't know, my Onix hasn't been feeling well lately." Heck sighed. "Wait, what about Rory?" All four of the trainers turned to look at the girl, who was repeatedly poking the frowning Voltaire.

"Someone please, get this girl away from me." Voltaire whined.

"Rory." The girl looked up at them.

"Yep."

"Wanna battle for the team weirdo?" Floyd asked. Rory thought for a second.

"Okay."

"Really?" Taylor asked and Rory nodded.

"We are gonna crash and burn." Floyd muttered, before the bell rung. He looked up. "That was very convient." The rest of the students sat in the bleachers awaiting the instruction if their coach.

Coach Solomon and his trusty Machamp entered the gym.

"Hello trainers." Solomon greeted. "I trust you all know what day it is?" He held out a hand and his Machamp passed him his trusty clipboard, which he began to read over it. "First we have Team 1 vs Team 3. Trainers are you ready?" The respective teams nodded. "There will be three two-on-two Pokemon battles. Alright, everyone ready?...okay let's go."

The first teams went, a boy from Team 1 and another boy from Team 3, it was a fiery battle which ended with Team 1's trainer ended his opponent's last Pokemon, Ivysaur, with a Fire Blast from his Houndoom. The second team came and gone with Team 2 vs. Team 4 with the girl from Team 4 winning, and soon enough it was time for Team 5 to go against Team 6.

Rory smiled, practically skipped up to the field. Floyd facepalmed.

"I don't know if I mentioned this before but we are gonna crash and burn." He muttered as Team 6 sent up their trainer, a boy.

"Okay, this will be a two-on-two fight Miss Carson and Mr. Jackson. I want a clean fight, no cheap shots, no hits below the belt."

"But Pokemon don't wear belts." Floyd shouted. "Unless you count Machoke and and Machamp, but I don't think anyone wants to know what's going on down there."

"Mr. Jones one more word and you will be running laps around the entire campus until _I _get tired." Solomon warned. "Anyway, let's get this match started."

"C'mon out Piloswine." The boy shouted throwing out his Pokemon.

"C'mon out Gene!" Rory shoute excitedly. Grabbing a Pokeball from her belt, though it was no regular Pokeball, it was a Luxury Ball, one of the fanciest and most expensive Pokeballs ever.

"Woooooah." All of her teammates stared at the Pokeball in surprise.

"Did Rory rob a bank?" Floyd asked as Rory threw out her Pokemon. A large Arcanine materialized on the battlefield. He growled, staring down his opponent with angry eyes.

The boy was shocked at the ferocity of the fire type, but quickly shook it off.

"Piloswine ice beam!" The pig like Pokemon complied, firing an ice beam.

"Gene use Flamethrower!" Rory shouted, Gene nodded, before firing the powerful looking attack. The flamethrower made quick work of the ice beam, and hit Piloswine, knocking the ice type back, it stayed standing, though it looked to be in pain.

"Piloswine use take down!" The boy shouted, realizing ice type moves wouldn't work against the fire type. Piloswine ran at Gene, a look of determination on it's face.

"Gene use extremespeed!" The Arcanine ran at the other Pokemon at a blinding speed. The two soon connected, and Piloswine was spent flying into the air. The Swine Pokemon squealed in surprise before it landed hard against the ground and fainted.

"Piloswine is unable to battle, Arcanine wins." Solomon announced as the boy returned his Pilots wine before he removed another Pokemon from his belt.

"Go Mightyena!" Said Pokemon was thrown out. It was no ordinary Mightyena though, it had a brown mane instead of the usually black, a cream colored pelt, and piercing blue eyes, which somehow seemed even scarier than the usual red. It was a shiny. It grinned, showing off it's sharp, white teeth. Gene merely lowered himself into a battle stance and smirked, as if to say _bring it on._

"Mightyena use tackle!" Mightyena smiled, running at the Gene at a fast pace before he slammed into the unsuspecting Arcanine. Gene flew back a few feet but remained standing.

"Gene use Flamethrower!" Rory retaliated. Gene sucked in a deep breath before the he let the flames fly out of his mouth and towards the Mightyena.

"Mightyena dodge!" The smaller Pokemon obeyed it's trainer, jumping out of the way with impressive speed. "Use Shadow Ball!" Mightyena began charging the attack before Gene even noticed it had dodged the Flamethrower. By the time he turned to face the dark type he was nearly hit in the face by a Shadow Ball, but managed to dodge the attack at the last second. "Crunch!" The Mightyena ran up to Gene in the blink of an eye before it bit down on the larger Pokemon's shoulder. Gene yelped but remained standing.

"Gene use Fire Fang!" Gene's mouth lit on fire before he bit down on Mightyena's back. Mightyena howled in pain, letting go of Gene in the process. Gene hoisted the dark type up, before he threw it across the field like a ragdoll. The Mightyena landed hard, but got back with little trouble, but was knocked back down when Gene followed up the attack with an Extremespeed, which was ordered by Rory immediately after the Mightyena began getting up.

"Mightyena!" The boy cried.

"Gene use Fire Blast!" Rory commanded, and Gene complied, opening his mouth and releasing a powerful Fire Blast. The blast hit the Mightyena, who was too injured to move, and knocked him to the ground unconscious.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Rory and her Arcanine win the battle." Solomon announced. There were no cheers, everyone simply stared at Rory in surpise, as the boy returned his Mightyena. Gene smiled, opening his mouth and panting heavily, he let his tongue hang out, he barked happily, before he ran over to Rory and began licking her face.

"Okay, so Rory robbed a bank and has bipolar Arcanine." Floyd muttered before the bell rang. He shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary there."

Later at lunch, the trainers went back to the pool, letting their water Pokemon out. Even Floyd let his Croconaw Hercules out, but the big jaw Pokemon simply sat on the edge of the pool and kicked his feet in the water.

"So Rory," Floyd began casually. "Why is your Arcanine bipolar?" Heck punched him in the arm, "Ow what the hell? It's a valid question."

"Oh, Gene isn't bipolar." Rory stated with a shrug. "He has Dissociative identity disorder." Everyone remained silent and simply stared at her. "...what?"

"Your Arcanine," Felix slowly. "Has split personalities?"

"Yep, it should've been pretty obvious, nothing should be able to snap out of the rage of battle that quick." Rory explained before her Shotgun hopped out of the pool and walked up to her. "Hey buddy." She began to pet him. The other four trainers continued to stare at her.

"I have a lot to get used to don't I?" Taylor asked.

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5: Sports are Overrated

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. My computer's being a dick. Once again I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Rory, Taylor, Felix, Floyd, Heck, Voltaire's personality and any other OC personality.

And with that, on with the story!

* * *

Week 1, Saturday

"Hey Rory." Taylor said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah?" Rory replied as she messed with her Pokétech.

"Was Gene you first Pokemon?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Rory answered. "I got him when he was a Growlithe as a gift from my dad." Taylor nodded and looked back down at her book. "Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get your Dragonair?" Rory asked

"I was in the Viridian forest, and he fell on my head when I walked under a tree, he was a Dratini then, and Voltaire tried to eat him."

"Indeed I tried." Voltaire said from his place at the end of the bed.

"I took him to the Pokemon center, and I tried to leave him there, but he cried every time I tried to leave, turns out he was a newborn. So he's here with me." Taylor shrugged. "I was bound to find a Dragon type anyway, my family's drawn to them, my dad had a Garchomp-"

"A Garchomp!" Rory said excitedly. "Like Cynthia?!"

"Yes Rory, like Cynthia." Rory nodded. They stayed silent for a bit, Taylor reading, and Rory, well uh, doing Rory things. A few minutes later the silence was interrupted by the door opening. In walked Floyd, Heck and Felix begin him.

Taylor looked up from her book, "One, do none of you understand the concept of knocking? Two, Rory I thought you locked the door." She looked at her roommate. Rory looked back, before looking back down. "Never mind." She looked back at the boys. "What do you guys want?"

"I'm bored." Floyd said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So he dragged us down here so he could bother you guys." Heck finished.

"I'm bored." Floyd repeated.

"Why don't go to the gym and train?" Rory suggested. Floyd rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to the gym,-" Floyd stopped, thinking for a bit. "Actually that's a good idea." He turned and marched out of the dorm. Realizing no one was following him, he turned around and looked at them. "Are you coming?"

"Do we have a choice?" Felix asked.

"Either you come with me or I stay here and annoy all of you." Floyd declared, before he glanced at Rory. "Most of you, because I think Rory's skull is too thick for anything other than remember how to breathe."

"I resent that, I think." Rory said still smiling.

* * *

It was soon decided that they would go to the gym to train. When they got their, the gym was not empty as they expected it. The Varsity Battling Team was practicing, Coach Solomon directing them.

"Cooper work on that Raichu's speed, Dean what did I tell you about your Charizard, Scott stop screwing around and get on defense." Solomon barked to the seniors in the gym, their were 12 students total, six boy, six girls, each were training their Pokemon and battling. The five freshman watched them in awe.

"Whoooooa." Felix muttered as they watched the older teens battle with grace and ferocity that they couldn't achieve just yet.

"Alright, take five." Solomon ordered. The seniors complied, going over to the bleachers, and getting water for themselves and their Pokemon. Solomon took a look at his clipboard, while he Machamp looked around. Noticing the five young trainers and the Pokemon still hanging around the door, he tapped the Coach on the shoulder. Solomon looked at the fighting type, and the Pokemon pointed in the direction of the freshman. Solomon turned to look at them raising an eyebrow.

Walking up to them he spoke, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

They all flinched covering their ears.

"What the heck Coach?!" Floyd whined.

"Oh, sorry, still in coach mode." The man responded in a much quieter tone. "What are you doing here? Saturdays are the Varsity Battling team's practice day."

"So that's what that was." Heck muttered, looking past Solomon and over at the bleachers where the seniors sat, now looking at them.

"Yes, now what are you doing here?" Solomon questioned again.

"Uh, we wanted to train." Taylor answered. Solomon sighed.

"Sorry, gym's closed right now." He grinned. "But you can all stick around and learn something, from your records, you kids have some potential, you could join the JV team next year, and maybe move onto the Varsity team when your seniors. In the bleachers." The five humans and the electric type climbed into the bleachers, stay a bit away from intimidating seniors. "Okay everyone, what we have hear are a few curious freshman." A few of the older trainers laughed, looking over at the nervous freshman. "Let's show em how to battle. Dean, O'Neil, front an center." A few whoops and cheers came from the small crowd as a girl and a boy climbed down from bleachers. They shook hands and took their places across from each other.

"This will be a one on one battle between Garrett Dean and Angela O'Neil. Begin." Solomon announced.

"Charizard, I choose you!" The boy, Garrett, shouted throwing out a Pokeball. A large Charizard materialized and roared loudly.

"Nice try Gar." The girl, Angela, smirked, grabbing a Pokeball. "Go Blastoise!" A large Blastiose materialized.

"Blast!" It shouted. Gar smirked.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" He shouted quickly.

"Withdraw!" The Blastiose complied, and quickly retreated into it's shell and the Flamethrower hit the hard shell, not harming it in the slightest. Gar chuckled. "Water gun!" Blastoise emerged from it's shell.

"Dodge!" Gar shouted, and the Charizard took off, flying into the air. Angie smirked. charizard hovered in the air for a bit. "Dragon Claw." Charizard tilted forward, nose diving towards it's opponent.

"...Hydro pump." The shellfish Pokemon's Cannon aimed at the fire type. Gar's eyes widened.

"Charizard dodg-" He was cut off when Charizard was hit in the face with a powerful Hydro pump. The Dragon-like creature flew back and hit the ground, groaning in pain, but it stood back up, reeling a bit.

"What's wrong Gar? Can't Charizard can't take a hit anymore." Angela taunted.

"Heh, you wish." Gar laughed. "Charizard Iron tail!" The Charizard nodded, his tail glowing a bright silver, it flew at the Blastoise at an incredible speed, and, before Angela could say anything, slammed it's tail into the large Pokemon. The Blastoise was knocked to the ground, but quickly stood again, glaring at it's opponent.

"Oh, so your playing dirty now?" Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Gar asked innocently.

"Rapid spin!" Blastoise withdrew into his shell, and began spinning, rushing towards the fire type.

"Charizard dodge!" Gar commanded. Charizard growled spreading it's wings, and closing them again, effecting telling it's trainer- "Oh my Arceus, your too weak to fly." The Charizard, tried running but it's legs were too stubby and it ended up getting hit full force by the Rapid spin, and getting knocked to the ground, unconscious.

"Ch-Charizard is unable to battle, Blastoise wins!" Solomon looked as though he was about to burst out laughing. The seniors began cheering loudly, as Angela returned her Blastoise, and Gar returned his unconscious Charizard.

"Heh nice job." Gar congratulated his teammate, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's why I'm the captain and you're the co-captain." Angela tapped him on the nose and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay, okay, enough teenage stuff." Solomon said pushing the two apart. "Now, Miss Smith," Everyone in the gym looked at Taylor who shrunk back a bit.

"Whoa, it got quiet." Voltaire lifted his head looking around seeing everyone was staring in his trainer's direction. "What did you do?"

"Quiet." She scolded him before turning back to her teacher. "Uh yes?"

"It is to my understanding that you have a Charmeleon and a vapor eon on your team, is that right?" Taylor nodded. "Then I would like you to get to know both Ms. O'Neil, and Mr. Dean, they will give you tips." He turned to the rest of the seniors. "As for the rest of you, I want you to help the freshman, not bully them, Mr. Cooper."

"What?!" A boy with a mean looking Raichu shouted. "It was one time, they needed to be taught a lesson, and Zap here helped me." He motioned to the Raichu. Solomon sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," He glanced down at his watch. "We're about done here anyway, remember if I catch any of you bullying freshman, your off the team. Hit the showers." The seniors complied, leaving the bleachers heading towards the locker rooms connected to the gym.

* * *

"So the Chikorita bit you?" Gar asked Floyd again. Floyd nodded, and Gar turned to Angela. "You see babe, this is why I don't want to go to Johto, viscous Pokemon." Angela rolled her eyes.

"You're just scared of leaving Kanto, you big baby." She slapped him on the shoulder. The five freshman were at dinner, and the two seniors, Gar and Angela had decided to join them. Angela turned back to the younger students, Taylor in particular.

"You're from Kanto too right?" She asked. Taylor nodded. "So you faced Brock at the Pewter city Gym right?"

"Yeah, but I lost, so I had to wait until my Eevee evolved into Vaporeon to battle." Taylor muttered sounding glum.

"Yeah, I lost the first time too." Gar nodded.

"Horribly." Angela added.

"Quiet." Gar scolded playfully. "You had Squirtle, it was easy for you."

"True. That Onix almost crushed you Charmander." Angela responded. "Not that there's anything wrong with Onix." She added quickly in Heck's direction. Heck chuckled. They stayed silent for a bit, eating quietly.

"You two are from Sinnoh right?" Gar asked Rory and Felix. "Whoa, I've always wanted to go to Sinnoh, I still think Johto's a bad idea though, no offense."

"None taken." Heck waved it off.

"I'm offended." Floyd muttered, Heck elbowed him in the ribs. "What? I am."

"Ignored him." Heck sighed. "Anyway, Johto isn't that bad, there's a lot of interesting Pokemon.

"But Sinnoh's better." Voltaire butted in, climbing into the seat next to Taylor. "I mean, I'm from Sinnoh, so it must be great."

"If you're from there, then it must be a horrible mistake to go there." Taylor replied. Everyone laughed, while Voltaire fumed.

"Oh shut up all of you!


	6. Chapter 6: One Bad Boy

Sorry for delay guys, my computer took its final breath and died. A moment of silence please...and we keep it moving. I don't own Pokémon, I do however own Rory, Taylor, Felix, Floyd, Heck, Voltaire personality, and any other OC Pokémon personality.

* * *

Week 2, Tuesday

Our five favorite trainers were sitting in the bleachers of the gym conversing with each other before school began.

"So Rory..." Floyd started, looking the dark haired girl in the eyes before blurting out, "DID YOU ROB A BANK?!" Heck punched him in the arm. "Ow! What the hell? I just wanna know how she got that Luxury Ball, those things cost like tons of money."

"Ugh, you are such a little..." Heck's voice trailed off. Floyd rolled his eyes and turned back to Rory.

"So, how did you get your hands on a Luxury Ball? You knocked of a bank didn't you? Don't worry you can tell me the truth, I would never rat you out." Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Floyd crossed his fingers behind his back.

"It was a gift from my dad." Rory stated with a smile.

"Of course it was." Floyd muttered as the bell rang. Solomon entered the gym with a nasty scowl on his face, he stomped over to where the group sat, and pointed a finger at the younger of the Jones brothers.

"You!" He growled, eyes narrowing.

"Me?" Floyd asked innocently. "Why whatever could you want with little ole me?"

"Cut the crap Jones!" Solomon roared. "I know it was you who put the laxative in my coffee last Friday, you've been me all weekend, but now it's Monday and you're on my list." The coach grinded his teeth to together as Floyd smirked.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Hit me? You're a teacher you can't do nothing more than give me detention." Floyd said. Solomon's face turned red and it looked as though the man was going to explode, but he smiled evilly, his skin returning to it's natural color.

"Team 5," He said addressing the other four freshman and the Pokemon. "I am sorry to inform you that your lovely teammate will not me joining you today." He grinned down at Floyd. "Instead he shall be running laps around the campus."

"WHAT!?" Floyd shouted. He turned to his friends."Guys a little help here, tell him it wasn't me, he'll believe you 'good children'!"

"It was him." Felix spoke up.

"All him." Taylor nodded.

"I tried to talk him out of it." Heck shrugged.

"He just wouldn't listen to reason." Rory sighed.

"He's a baaaaaaad boy." Voltaire muttered.

Floyd glared at the five of them, "All of my hate..." Solomon grabbed him by the shoulder and began marching him out of the gym.

"I am sorry students but I have business to attend to, instead I will let my Senior students work with you today." Solomon addressed the rest of the class. "Dean, O'Neil." The couple walked into the gym and stood facing the students. "Now you," He pointed at Floyd. "Have some running to do." And with that the two made their way out of the gym.

"Can I at least use the bathroom first?" Floyd's voice was heard before the door slammed shut.

"Hi guys!" Gar said brightly, waving to the underclassmen, who were a bit skittish around Seniors. Gar raised an eyebrow at the quiet students. "Uh, ooh I have an idea. Who here has a fire type starter?" A few kids raised their hands, including Rory and Heck. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Screw that," She scoffed. "WATER POKEMON FOREVER!" The Varsity Battling Captain fist pumped, and about half of the class began cheering. "Sweetheart, that is how you get a crowd going. Isn't that right my water type friends?!" The trainers with water type starters began cheering louder.

"Booooo!" Voltaire shouted, hopping out of the stands. "Boooo!" His jeers silenced the cheering before the Luxio sat down before the crowd. "ELECTRIC TYPES OWN!" Two thirds of the class began cheering. Gar frowned, looking between his girlfriend and the Spark Pokemon. He took in a deep breath before he stepped in front of Voltaire.

"FIRE TYPES RULE!" He said in the loudest voice he could muster. There was a moment of silence before the entire class burst out cheering. The cheering died down as voice came from outside the gym

"JONES IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT RESTROOM IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL SEND MACHAMP IN THERE AFTER YOU AND HE WILL DRAG YOU OUT!"

For the rest of the class period, Angela and Gar (with Voltaire adding in some of his own input here and there), riled up the class, starting debates and heated discussions about which type they thought was the best type, there were Kanto kids claiming that Fire was the best, and Sinnoh students arguing the Steel was superior, and even a few Hoenn kids pitching in that Grass was a lot stronger than any other type. In the end it was a lot of fun.

* * *

Later that day...

Rory, Taylor, Felix and Heck were at dinner, conversing and such.

"So what about you Rory?" Taylor turned to her roommate, who was making a mashed potato and gravy volcano. "Uhhh, do you plan on going home for Thanksgiving break?"

"Nope!" Rory replied cheerfully. "I'm staying here, what about you?"

"Uh, so am i." Taylor muttered staring at the perfect looking volcano replica. "How do she do stuff like this?" Whilst Taylor was distracted by Rory's building skills, Floyd sat down with the group, he was extremely sweaty and looked tired, and Hercules, his Croconaw, was out and walking besides him.

"Hit me again buddy." Floyd mumbled pitifully. Hercules opened his mouth and hit Floyd in the face with a low powered water gun. Floyd sighed and sunk down in his chair even more.

"Where have you been?" Felix asked.

"That psycho Coach made me run until class ended, then came and got me before lunch and me run while I ate." Floyd whined.

"Maybe you shouldn't prank him anymore?" Heck suggested.

"Are you kidding!?" Floyd asked in astonishment. "This is grounds for me to take it up a notch!" Floyd pulled a Pokeball from his belt before he threw it into the air. A Machoke materialized in front of him. "Bob carry me to my room, I have plotting to do!" The Machoke, Bob, lifted up his trainer princess style before he walked off, Hercules following closely behind.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys, by the way I got two questions for you, what's your favorite Pokemon type? And who would you like to see battle next? That is all, WW1 out.


End file.
